Device housings for installing electronics packages, including for example, sensors and telemetry devices, on a downhole tubular, are subject to harsh environmental conditions including for example, extreme heat, high pressure, humidity, and varying soil conditions. Standard device housings present continued reliability problems, are large and expensive, and have a design that prohibits the reliable installation of electronic and acoustic assemblies inside the housing and makes it difficult to maintain an appropriate seal from the external environment.
Device housings, methods, and systems for installing electronics packages on a downhole tubular to improve reliability, performance, and cost effectiveness are described below.